School Op
by bexta12
Summary: Kensi, Deeks and two CIA agents join together to try and deactivate a bomb in a high school. will they do it in time?


**Previously, "kens are you ok, how are you feeling?" Deeks asks, "Yeah I'm good; the nurse said that the bullet just grazed the flesh, I should be as good as new in no time." Kensi said smiling at Deeks. "Well, that's good to hear partner" Deeks replied. The next few minutes were spent laughing about the convocation they just had with each other. **

**A week later… "Hey guys!" Kensi said as she entered OPS for the first time in a week after being at home recovering, "Hey Kens, and welcome back" Callen and Sam said one after the other. But Deeks just grabbed her hand and said "Hey, I'm glad your better." "Haha me to, I absolutely hate hospitals H.A.T.E." she said gratefully and all of them just giggled and nattered until they were interrupted by their small operations manager. "Agent Blye, Detective Deeks, a word?" Hetty said gesturing for them to follow her "yes of course" was their short and quick replays as they followed the small woman in to her office. As they entered the office they were greeted by two familiar CIA agents. Well, familiar to Kensi anyway. "Special Agent Kensi Blye, Detective Marty Deeks this is…" Hetty started but was interrupted by Kensi "Sophie?" Kensi asked surprised "Kensi!" Sophie said as they ran and hugged each other. "Kensi?" Ash asked from the side lines. "Oh my god, Ash, how are you?" Kensi said as she ran and hugged Ash. "I'm good what about you?" he said "Could be better" came her reply "what do you…" he was interrupted when Kensi started to change the subject he could see she didn't want to talk about it so he let it slide. "Oh guys… (Pulls Deeks from behind her)… this is Deeks, my partner. Deeks this is Sophie Williams and Ash Goodwin. I went to primary school and the started secondary school with them they were two of my closest friends." "Hi" Deeks said as he shook their hands. "Ok, so now we have introductions out of the way we have a new OP you will all be working together on. Once again NCIS and CIA have joined together. Ok so… we have received Intel that a huge bomb that could take out the whole of Los Angelis has been planted in St Mary Hall" Hetty said but once again was interrupted by not just Kensi but Sophie and Ash as well "Our old school" they all said continued. "Indeed, that is why we are sending you all back. You will all fit in easily, including you, Mr. Deeks" Hetty said. "Ok so what's the plan, we get in find the bomb without people noticing we are snooping, deactivate it, get out?" "Precisely, Mr Deeks. Just make sure you are NOT spotted 'cause one of the teachers is the bomber, but we have no idea who. All four of you will be staying in the cover house and the mission starts bright and early tomorrow so you better get going. Any questions" Hetty said. "Umm yes… (Sophie raises her hand)… can anyone here deactivate a bomb?" Deeks raised his hand "yepp, I have disarmed six bombs and lived to tell the tale." "Ok, pack up" Hetty said "Cya Hetty (Kensi said and walked down to the team below with Deeks behind her) Bye Callen, Bye Sam." "Bye guys" Deeks said. But just as Kensi went to grab her gear from behind her desk she slipped, hit her wounded side, and fell to the ground. "Crap" was all the three men could here from the woman behind the desk. "You Ok Kens?" a concerned Deeks asked "yeah… I'm good" she said standing up and holding her side. "Kensi, your not ok your bleeding. Let me see." She was secretly in pain so she let him check her out. "ok you have torn your stitches. So its back to the…" Deeks started but was interrupted by a breathless Kensi "NO…NO HOSPITALS" " Ok there should be a got a first aid kit at the cover house I will stitch it up for you there" Deeks said compromising with her "Ok, Fine" she said walking to the car with the help from Deeks. **

**20 Minutes Later… They both arrived at the cover house and Deeks helped Kensi in to bedroom and laid her on the bed. "I'm going to go get the first aid kit I'll be back in a min, STAY PUT, you hear me?" Deeks said warningly "yeah, yeah I hear you" Kensi replied tiredly.**

**2 Minutes Later… Deeks returned with the First Aid Kit and a tea towel to push on to stop the blood. He placed the tea towel on hard which made Kensi groan in pain" Owww What The Hell" Kensi said as the pain grew and grew "Sorry got to stop this bleeding. (A few seconds later the bleeding stops) Aha got it. Kensi don't move, the bleedings stopped but any sudden movement could trigger it again" "Ok" Kensi said in pain. "I'm going to start to sew you up now ok. Now I'm not going to lie to you but this may hurt" Deeks said "yes ok just do it" Kensi said wanting it over and done with.**

**At The Front Of The House… Sophie and Ash were at the door to the cover house when a scream was heard. They both took out their guns and went to the bedroom where the scream came from getting closer to the bedroom they could hear screams then a deep mutter saying he's sorry over and over. When they were both in position they kicked the door in "FREEZE CIA, PUT YOUR HANDS…" Sophie shouted but stopped when they realised who they were, it was Kensi and Deeks. "WTH happened" Ash said Sophie was still in shock of her best friend lying there. "She fell over her desk and hit the sharp side of the table with her side where she was shot. But I've done now she just needs to rest." Deeks said "wait… she was shot and she didn't tell me" Sophie said shocked "let's just leave her to sleep, shall we?" Ash said leading Sophie out of the room leaving Kensi and Deeks in the room together. There was a sofa in that room so Deeks slept on that so he would be close to Kensi if she needed him. After Sophie and Ash went to their rooms and went to sleep.**

**The Next Morning… Kensi was the first person to wake up "agh my head" with this Deeks awoke from his slumber, "hmp, you…ok Kens" he asked "yeah I'm ok" she said as she sat up and winced in pain "agh crap" "be careful, ok?" he said. "Yeah ok" came her reply. They both got showered and changed for the day ahead of them. Both Kensi and Deeks exited the bedroom and walked into the kitchen to already find Sophie and Ash making breakfast for all of them "umm something smells good" Kensi said making them acknowledge her. They just turned around and gave her a 'WTH' look "what?" Kensi said "what, is that really all your going to say to me, Why the hell didn't you tell me you were shot a WEEK ago" Sophie said "because it wasn't even that bad it was a graze, and why did I need to tell you anyway." Kensi said shouting now. "Because I'm your best friend and we tell each other everything" Sophie shouted back. Deeks and Ash had to step in now before it got messy. "HEY" Deeks shouted to get their attention "come on guys we are a team. We work TOGETHER" "I'm sorry Kens, I was just worried about you" came Sophie's reply. "Its ok, I'm sorry too I know you were worried but you have to understand I don't have to tell you everything" Kensi said softly "yeah I know" Sophie said, with this the girls hugged and everything went back to normal.**

"**Ok, so Hetty gave us a day to find the bomb so… lets gets going. **

**At The School… As they entered they split up and started to search the school during tutor Deeks went to the bottom floor, Ash went to the top and Sophie and Kensi searched the middle floor because it was the biggest place to search. "I'm guessing it would be in the centre of the school which is the sports centre" Kensi said through her earwig. "Yeah, we have P.E next anyway so we will check it out then" Ash said.**

**P.E… "Ok, me and Kensi will find the bomb you got our backs right?" he asked Bonnie and Connor "Of course" they both said. They went their separate ways and Deeks and Kensi went to check the store room which is the obvious place to put a bomb but it worked, there it was the bomb. **

**Kensi: Deeks?**

**Deeks: yeah?**

**Kensi: I've found it.**

**Deeks found what?**

**Kensi: the bomb, idiot. AGHH!**

**Deeks: what is it?**

**Kensi: (no reply)**

**Deeks: Kensi, Kensi.**

**When he turned to where Kensi was she had gone he knew the bomb could go of at any time, but he had to find his partner. "Kensi, Kensi… KENSI" he shouted "DEEKS HELP ME" she shouted she was fighting of a man three times her size and he knew if he didn't do anything she would loose. At this point the guy drew his weapon and Deeks acted quickly. "NCIS DROP YOUR WEAPON… (he didn't drop it)…I SAID DROP IT." In stead he fired his gun at Kensi but it wasn't what he expected it was a sedative gun and Kensi was hit straight away she pulled it out and started feeling dizzy the man approached her with a knife and all of the sudden two shots were heard it was Sophie and Ash. Ash kicked the gun away from the dead guys' hands and went to Kensi and Deeks who had run over during the fire fight. Kensi managed to get a few words out before falling unconscious they were "BOMB STORAGE TIMER HURRY." Then everything went dark for her. He got up and ran to the bomb he stared to examine the bomb and started muttering to himself "ok… cut this… erm connect this… to… that… and (pushes a button)… there. YESS, YESS, YESS!" he shouted he had deactivated the bomb. As soon as he reached Kensi she began to wake up "hmp the… the bomb have you deactivated it" Kensi said "yes its deactivated there is nothing to worry about, lets get you home." Deeks said helping her of the floor. "Ok, see you soon guys" Kensi said to Ash and Sophie and they just waved "bye Kens" they shouted back. Once in the car Deeks took out his phone and dialled Hetty's number after two rings she answered "Mission Accomplished Hetty" Deeks said **

"**its nice to hear that and who may I ask was the bomber?" Hetty asked "It was Mitchell Nottingham one of the P.E staff." Deeks answered "ok thank you Mr Deeks you and Miss Blye have the week of to recover, enjoy it. Goodbye Mr. Deeks" Hetty said "Bye Hetty" Deeks mumbled. And both Kensi and Deeks drove of to enjoy their weeks rest.**


End file.
